The Purpose of This New Heart
by Katja Ivie
Summary: Russia just barely got his heart back. What will happen when all that's keeping it whole is taken away? (Historical and sequel to An Innocent, Stolen Heart.) Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Meeting

**XD Here it is everyone! I did it! The sequel to An Innocent, Stolen Heart. If you have not read that story, this will not make much sense. Just saying. I hope you all enjoy this story :) (Btw, I found the picture on Zerochan.)**

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Japan straightened the already perfectly straight name-tag and brushed away some invisible dust on one of the chairs. When meetings were held at his place, he liked to have everything in perfect order. His hard work never lasted long, thanks to the nations of the meeting, but at least there was some order at the beginning.

Giving a small sigh, he forced himself away from the table. Now there was nothing to do except wait. The first of the countries should be appearing any time now. If he was honest, Japan wasn't really looking forward to this meeting. Most of the tension wouldn't be there—because Russia probably wasn't going to come, so America would be his normal loud self—but he knew that the nations couldn't do anything without bickering. And bickering always turned into brawling. He'd probably distract himself by drawing some of his mangas. He had hidden some at his spot just in case.

He heard the door open and turned to greet the first nation. He assumed it would be Germany, because he was always the first to arrive, so his mouth was prepared to say hello to him. It froze open when he registered who it was, and it wasn't the German.

It was Russia.

He was surrounded by the usual, his sisters and the Baltics, but the feeling of the group was different from what Japan remembered. Instead of Russia being at the head, leading them with a smile that sent the Baltics shaking, he was in the center, surrounded protectively by the rest. He stood taller than all of them, but held no air of intimidation. In fact, he seemed . . . scared. He was hunched into himself, fiddling with his scarf.

He met eyes with Japan and attempted a smile. Japan stared. This was not the smile he was used to seeing on Russia's face. This one was timid, shaky, but genuine. What happened to the scary fake one? Japan saw Belarus's glare and closed his mouth, straightening.

"Welcome, Russia," he greeted politely, if not a little stiffly.

Russia stepped out of the group and came closer to Japan. Japan's face remained calm, but he couldn't help but tense a little. He never knew what Russia was up to. He was one of the few nations he couldn't read. The thing that worried him now was that he could, completely. He could see every thought running through the big man's mind just by looking at his face. He didn't know what it meant.

Russia seemed to sense his discomfort and stopped short, keeping a safe distance between them. "Privyet, Japan. I just wanted to apologize for not telling you I was coming. I understand if you did not make a place for me, seeing as I haven't been here for quite some time."

Japan blinked. Russia apologized to him? What was going on? Japan could see that Russia was being completely honest, staring at him with big, open eyes. Japan honestly didn't know how to react, so he automatically reverted to the polite host.

"Oh, no. It is I who must apologize," Japan said, making Russia blink at him. He rushed to get an extra chair, putting it up between Lithuania and Ukraine's seats. "I should have been prepared for your arrival, even if it has been a long time."

Russia didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at Japan with shock. Then he glanced at the group he came in with, and they all smiled at him encouragingly. Japan cocked his head. He didn't understand what was going on. And now he really wanted to. Pressing his lips together, Russia turned back to Japan.

"Thank you," he said, lowering his head a little.

Japan bowed slightly in return. "It is my job as the host to make you comfortable. You can all sit."

They all made their way over to their seats, except for Russia. He stayed standing, looking nervous as he messed with his hands. Japan stood in front of him, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.

"J-Japan?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, Russia?" Japan replied. This was so strange. He didn't feel at all intimidated by the tall man in front of him. It hardly seemed like Russia. This person was innocent, shy, and not the Russia he knew. What happened?

"I-Is China coming to this meeting?" Russia continued.

Japan felt his protective side appear even with the bad history between him and his brother. He knew that Russia had been eyeing China since forever. "He is. May I ask why?"

"Good." Russia stands a little straighter, gaining a confidence that surprised Japan. "I'm going to talk to him. Apologize for what I've done."

Japan's eyes widened. This certainly was not Russia, but, at the same time, he knew it was. This was Russia. The . . . right Russia. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that this Russia was the true one.

Russia walked to his seat and sat down among his friends. Actual friends now. Japan stayed where he was before, staring at the wall. After a moment of taking things in, he turned, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Russia," he called.

Said nation looked up at him. "Da?"

His smile grew. "It's good to see you again."

* * *

"America, promise me you will behave in the meeting today," England told America as they rode in the elevator.

"Whatever mom," America said, not looking at the Brit. He was distracted by jumping when they elevator sped up or slowed down. His loud laughter shot straight into England's ear.

"I am not your mother—And would you stop that!" England rubbed his fingers across his temple where a headache was forming. The meeting hadn't even started and his patience was already fraying. "I'm serious, America. Behave yourself."

"Okay okay. I promise." The doors opened and they stepped out. "It's not like it's ever me who starts it. I mean, if everyone would just agree to being my backup then—"

"The world would explode," England finished for him. It earned a glare from the younger nation, but England just stood taller. "You need to get over yourself, Alfred."

"Who's the superpower in this conversation?" America pointed out with a smirk.

Britain bristled with anger, but he couldn't deny that. America was powerful. Even after the Second World War. He was competing with the Soviet Union. That was no small feat. England's once small colony was now stronger than him. Bigger than him.

He swallowed down his pain and said harshly, "Shoving that in other nation's faces is not going to get you anywhere good. Alfred, people are not always going to tolerate you and how boastful you are. If you know what's good for you, you'll gain some humility and—"

"You say you're not my mom, but you're always giving me these lectures." America successfully changed the subject, because England's eyes sparked with a different anger. America grinned. He had learned how to distract the Brit years ago. He gave a fake yawn to annoy England more. "Why did you make me come so early? The meeting doesn't start for another ten minutes!"

"Honestly America, this is not that early," England said as they came to the door they needed. He pushed it open while still talking to America. "If you hadn't slowed us down we would have been here twenty minutes ago. Really, you have no idea how much better it is to . . ."

His words died off when he registered what was happening in the meeting room. It was completely silent. Granted, this was a smaller meeting with only the "main" nations taking part, but it still should have been noisy with at least some conversation. The air in the room was completely devoid of sound though. England looked around and saw Russia, who had been missing meetings for awhile.

The Baltics and his sisters were sitting around him defensively. This in itself was very strange. Usually the Baltics were shaking next to Russia, wanting to be anywhere but where they were. Now though, it looked like Russia was the one shaking. England narrowed his eyes. Yes, Russia was really shaking. Instead of the big, intimating nation England remembered, Russia was slouched into himself, looking at the hands in his lap.

Everyone in the room was as confused as England, that was why it was so quiet. Too late England realized: America was right behind him. Just as the thought occurred, America stepped inside. Upon seeing Russia, being the person he was and ignoring the atmosphere, he completely ripped apart the silence.

"Russia?" he said loudly, his head tipping forward and his mouth staying open a bit.

Russia jumped at the sound of his name. "O-Oh, America. H-Hello."

He swallowed and wouldn't look at the American. Instead he looked at Ukraine, who nodded her comfort. The other nations stared at him. Did he just stutter?

"What are you doing here?" America asked, his eyes narrowing.

"He's a Nation," Belarus defended her brother. "He has every right to be here as you do."

America's eyebrows drew in and he opened his mouth, but England pushed him forward before he could speak. He shoved the stronger man to the table and sat down. He gave the still standing American a glare until he sat down as well. America continued to stare at Russia, tension building, but only from his side. Russia was timid and looked at him with slight confusion.

Germany cleared his throat. "Should we begin?"

"There are still some nations missing," Japan said.

Germany just sighed. "Is that ever going to change? I even reminded him this time."

Just then the door opened and in came the two Italies.

"Great, now we're late," Romano was saying. "I told you we shouldn't have stopped at that restaurant. Now we're going to get yelled at and it's all your fault, idiot!"

Italy frowned pitifully. "But you said yourself the food looked delicious."

"And now because of it we're late, stupid!" He whacked Italy on the back of the head, making his brother hold it in pain and tears came to his eyes.

"Ouch, fratello." Then he looked forward and met eyes with a scary nation's violet ones. "Ah, fratello! It's him, he's back!"

Romano spotted Ivan too and began to shake. "Ah man, I was hoping he wouldn't come back."

They split up and fled to cower behind their usual nations. Italy gripped onto Germany's armrest and crouched behind the big man. Germany gave a nervous glance over to Russia, worried that this might annoy him. As it had done so in the past. Instead he saw Russia looking down at his hands in shame. He seemed utterly ashamed that he was scaring the twins so badly. Germany blinked.

After a moment of nothing happening, Italy straightened up a little and risked a glance at the big nation. Russia met eyes with him, and Italy habitually flinched, but Russia held none of the malice he had before. His eyes looked at Italy with guilt and he seemed sorry. Truly sorry. This confused Italy.

He shook Germany's arm to get his attention and spoke in a whisper, "Germany, why isn't Russia smiling at me with that scary smile?"

Germany took a moment to answer. He didn't really know what was happening. "He's in a better mood today," he guessed, then looked at Italy sharply. "Don't ruin it."

Italy nodded silently and slid into his seat, still looking at Russia. Russia kept eye contact with him, nothing but guilt in his expression. His stare was absolutely apologetic. Italy's own eyes widened with realization. He was asking for forgiveness. Forgiveness for what he has done.

Italy couldn't believe it. A nation had never asked for forgiveness, especially not from him. Italy smiled at Russia, excited and happy for this opportunity. And he really did forgive Russia. He seemed truly sorry. Russia blinked at the smile, his eyes narrowing in question. Then his own, relieved smile lifted his lips. Italy looked at it. It was nothing like the scary one Russia had always worn before. He found he liked the look of Russia with this smile.

Japan cleared his throat. "It seems that we are all here. I will begin this meeting. Our first topic is the Cold War, because it is the biggest thing going on right now. What is happening America and Russia?"

"Ask the guy pointing the nuclear weapons," America said acidly, glaring at his competition.

Russia looked hurt. And they all saw it. He didn't cover it up with his smile. "Actually, America, I'm not building up my military like you. It's too expensive, and I'd like to focus on my political and economical liberalization right now." America faltered the tiniest bit. He wasn't expecting that. In America's silence Russia turned to the rest of the nations present. "I'd also like to start setting up better trade with the Western countries. I thought maybe we could—"

America found his voice, and needed to counter Russia. "That doesn't mean you're not a threat." England almost growled at him for being so rude, but decided against it. America wouldn't listen to him anyway.

Russia faced him again and frowned, sadness mixing in with the hurt. Not the slightest bit annoyed. They could all read him so easily now. "I thought we were starting to get on better terms."

America blinked. That was true. Tensions were beginning to thaw between their leaders. Both sides were beginning to focus on other things. But America and his country were still wary, still kept their defenses up. And America himself just didn't like Russia.

"That doesn't excuse what you've done before," he accused, looking for reasons to make Russia deserve the dislike he felt towards him. "You're separating Germany with the Berlin Wall." Russia winced, his hands clenching into fists. "Remember the Korean War? The Vietnam War?" Now anger was starting to trickle into Russia's face. Everyone but America saw the danger. "Your own people are suffering and you just—"

"Stop blaming every bad thing on me," Russia said, standing and pressing his hands on the table. "Yes, I have done bad things. Things I'm not proud of, but I've done good things too. I hate to bring this up, but I helped in the Second World War." Everyone shifted uncomfortably, but no one interrupted. "I helped, England helped, every Allie helped win that war, America. It wasn't just you. And guess what? You know the flood of technological advances you've been having? I'm part of the reason why that's happening. If I wasn't here to egg you on, you wouldn't be half as far as you are. If you didn't have me as competition, as something to beat, you wouldn't be where you are now. I am not just the villain, America."

There was silence as Russia gave America a hard stare. America's voice flew from his throat and words couldn't form. He felt as if Russia's stare was burrowing into him, but it wasn't gutting him. It was digging and bringing out things America didn't want to confront. Then Russia sat down and looked away, satisfied about what he said.

England held back a smile. Finally, finally, America learned. At least for the moment. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but thank you Russia. He watched as America's stunned expression turned subdued. Finally someone got through to the daft idiot.

Whatever had happened to Russia, England certainly didn't mind.

* * *

**Yeah, this is happening. Gah, I'm so excited for this story guys, you don't even know. I hope this got all of you excited too. I'd like to thank Aabluedragon for encouraging me to do this :) Anyway, this story will be a historical one, and I will be trying my best to keep it accurate. (Historical facts are already in it :) So happy right now.) I hope you all will be patient as we journey through this. Updates will be irregular thanks to school. I will try to be fast. **

**Please leave your reviews. I love to hear your opinions, and it helps me so much. Tell me what you think so far. What did/didn't you like? Anything to improve? Anything you absolutely loved? Let me know! Favorites and follows are also very much appreciated. It makes me feel awesome.**

**Have a good day :)**


	2. The First of the Shadows

**This is still happening! Updates will not be fast. Sorry. But, here is the next chapter :) I hope you enjoy it. Oh, btw, none of this story will be "edited." I will try to catch spelling/grammar errors, but some will probably still get through. **

**Hetalia is not mine. **

* * *

Russia walked through his door, followed in by the words, "Congratulations," and "You did great," and "I'm so proud of you," and others of the like. All of them made a smile warm his face as he took off his coat. His friends did the same and they all habitually gathered by the fireplace. A hot fire was already burning and they held their hands to it as they sat on the chairs and sofas in front of it.

Russia watched all of them as they warmed themselves and chatted. He was so happy he was surrounded by all these people. He felt at home. He closed his eyes and just listened to the life around him.

Then he heard stomping footsteps. He opened his eyes and saw Prussia running into the room. With his chest heaving his eyes searched the room until they found Russia. His light eyebrows rose in question. Russia smiled, not quite believing the good news himself. Prussia's face broke out into a grin and he cheered quietly to himself. Then he walked over and sat in his usual spot.

"So tell me what happened," he said. "I want all the details."

Russia just shrugged. "It was just an ordinary meeting."

"Don't be modest," Lithuania said before looking at Prussia. "He did great."

Prussia nodded. "I knew he would."

"He was amazing," Latvia declared with childlike excitement. "The whole time everyone looked like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. He took everything in stride, setting out what he wanted and willing to make compromises and work things out. He even talked down America and—"

"Hold up," Prussia interrupted, putting up his hand and leaning forward towards Russia. "You did what?"

Russia looked down with a little guilt. "I kind of spoke some harsh words to America."

"Nothing but the truth," Estonia defended.

"Truth that that idiot needed to get into his head," Belarus stated. "Russia was finally able to shut him up."

Prussia was smiling. "How? What did you say?"

Russia didn't really like it, but at the same time he did. "Well . . ."

"He basically proved that America is not the hero he thinks he is," Belarus said for her brother. "He proved that others have made a difference too."

Prussia laughed, slapping his thigh. "Well, that deserves some cake!"

Russia blinked at him. "Cake?"

Prussia winked. "I decided to make one while you guys were gone. It would've worked well for either outcome."

"Prussia, you didn't have to—"

"I know, I wanted to." He stood, grabbing Russia's arm and pulling him towards the kitchen. "I wasn't doing anything else, and honestly, you need something sweet."

Russia couldn't deny that. Just the thought if the sugary dessert made his mouth water. He hadn't had time to indulge himself in treats ever since . . . Well, he hadn't done it while he was himself. He let Prussia lead him into the decent sized kitchen and helped get the cake on plates. It became crowded as everyone came in, the kitchen wasn't built for this many people, but it didn't feel cramped. Everyone found a place and dug in.

Russia slid the fork into his mouth and let the unhealthy awesomeness (as Prussia put it) melt on his tongue. His eyes fluttered closed and he hummed with delight. This was better than he could've ever thought. The piece was gone too soon, and he found himself sweeping up the leftover frosting onto his finger. As he gazed at everyone enjoying their own pieces he remembered something.

"Oh, everyone, I almost forgot," he said, getting everyone's attention. "I talked to China—"

"Good job!" Prussia cheered.

Russia smiled. "—and we decided to go on an outing together. So I could explain more and so we could just talk. We agreed that we could bring along as many friends as we wanted. Are any of you interested?"

"Heck yeah I'm interested," Prussia said, setting his plate in the sink. "It wouldn't be a proper outing without me."

"I'd be happy to come," Ukraine smiled.

Lithuania frowned. "I agreed that I would go to Poland's place soon."

Russia twisted his lips a little. Poland. Poland didn't like him. He had no reason to, seeing what Russia did to him during—But he wasn't at the meeting, so Russia couldn't apologize. So much apologizing. Russia really had been mean in his past.

He attempted to smile again. "That's fine. I understand."

Lithuania saw easily through the smile. "If you want me to go I will."

Russia shook his head. "It's not that. I think you should go see Poland. It will be good for him."

Lithuania's eyes saddened. He knew what Russia was thinking. Russia looked away from him, wanting the bad feelings to go away. Suddenly a sharp pain went shooting up his spine. He gasped, going tense and so straight it hurt. Then he bent in half when the pain disappeared as soon as it came. It left a lingering ache though, churning in his shoulder blades.

Everyone was around him, looking at him with worried expressions. He felt multiple hands rest on his back, some rubbing in an attempt to comfort him. He stayed bent for a second, closing his eyes as he felt tears puddle in them. He still got emotional over the fact that people came to him when he was in pain. He had been alone for so long. In the parts of his memory that weren't foggy, he was almost always alone.

"What's wrong?" Ukraine asked, concern bright in her voice.

Russia shook his head, struggling to get air in his chest. This pain was the kind that came from his country. But that couldn't be it. His country was moderately improving, nothing happening now would cause this pain. Even his fighting with Afghanistan wouldn't be this bad, and that pain always happened in his shoulder. What was happening?

"Russia, what's happening?" Lithuania asked, echoing Russia's confused thoughts.

Suddenly, Russia had to get away. He didn't want to be with all these people. He dealt with his pain alone. Always alone. Without another word he broke through the hands surrounding him, sprinting out of the kitchen. He heard his name and footsteps following, so he sped up. He never spent his pain with other people. He could only spend it alone.

He made it to his room and slammed the door, locking it shut. The bed sat waiting, like it always did, so he buried himself in it, gripping a pillow to his chest. He tucked his face into it, breathing through the pain that still twisted in his shoulder blades. Why was this happening? He thought the pain would end. His country was improving. He shouldn't be feeling anymore pain. While he was possessed by General Winter, he had always been the one to deal with the pain. General Winter would release him just as the pain started, so most of his memories were filled with hurt. Hurt and loneliness.

And here he was again. The exact same thing happening. He had thought it was over. Had hoped _so hard_ that it would be over. He felt his devastation gather in his chest, leaving it dark. He squeezed his eyes shut. It would never end. Never. Then he heard a soft, hesitant knock on his door. When he didn't answer worried whispers filtered through.

No, he wasn't alone. There was people right outside his door. People who cared. Things were different. He wasn't at General Winter's mercy anymore. He was himself. He could handle this. He would survive, like he always did.

He opened his eyes and saw his blankets. He was surrounded by them, using them as a shield to keep the world away. He pushed them off of him and sat up. He didn't need to block out the world anymore. He didn't have do this by himself. He had people waiting to give help, and now he could accept it. He swung his legs off of the side, but something stopped him from continuing.

He heard whispering, but it wasn't what he heard coming from outside the room. These nonsensical words were harsh and seemed to slither in the air around him, pressing him on all sides. The weight of it was unbearable, something he didn't know what to do with. He raised his hands and pressed them against his ears, trying to keep the whispers out. But he was too late. They had already made it inside his head. They grew into one voice and started speaking actual words. Horrible, awful words he didn't want to believe. But that was the worst part. He knew what the whisper was saying was true. He couldn't deny it.

_This is just the beginning. Worst things are going to happen to you. And you'll have to bear them all alone._

* * *

Ukraine ended up sitting next to Ivan until he fell asleep that night. She had insisted on it, concerned for her brother after the attack he had earlier that day. Belarus had sat with her for most of the night, but Ukraine sent her off when her eyes began to droop. Russia had taken awhile to go to sleep. He kept telling Ukraine that he was fine and that she could go to bed, but she wasn't having it. He eventually nodded off, a smile on his lips from the story Ukraine was telling.

The words faded as Ukraine lingered by his bedside, staring at her brother's back. Russia slept with the blankets pulled up to his chin, his legs bent towards his chest, like he was trying to get the most warmth he could. How many nights had he slept alone in this cold room, surrounded by nothing but freezing walls? With no one there to comfort him or at least give him warmth? Ukraine trailed her hand lightly along his hair. Too many.

Her eyes drifted to the scarf that was hung with care on the hook on the wall. A smile lifted her lips. That scarf. That scarf that had lasted through all these years. That scarf that, no matter what, was sitting around Russia's neck. It kept him warm, and probably did so many more things she couldn't do for him throughout his life. That scarf made it through everything and would for eternity. Giving it to Russia was the best thing Ukraine could have ever done for him.

She looked at her brother now. He was so big, yet still so young. His face was round and trustful. But she knew his eyes. They were the eyes of someone who'd gone through an eternity of nothing but pain. It broke her heart to see them on her younger brother. He shifted in his sleep so he faced her, mumbling something. She smiled as she stood up, taking in her brother's sleepily calm face. At least things were different now. She bent down to lightly kiss his forehead before beginning to walk away.

Something grabbed her arm before she got far. She looked down at Russia, assuming he must have woken up, but he hadn't. He was still asleep, but tightly holding onto her arm. Her eyebrows drew is as she came close to him again.

"Russia?" she asked quietly.

"Don't go," he said, still sleeping. "Please don't leave."

Who was he talking to? His grip tightened, as if someone were trying to pull away from him.

"Please don't leave me," his voice was growing close to a scared whimper. "Don't leave me alone."

So this was the fear he kept hidden from the world. He had spent all those years alone, with only General Winter for company. Now he was scared that he would have to be that way all his life. She had to assure him that that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, Russia," she said, bending herself so he was hugging him. "I'm not ever going to leave. You don't have to be alone anymore."

She felt him hugging her back, his face buried in her shoulder. She felt her clothing wet with his tears. She gripped him close, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Thank you," he said.

She smiled. Her brother, her Russia, truly was a wonderful person. The hug lasted for a long time, then Russia drifted back off to sleep. When she felt his grip slacken Ukraine eased him back onto the bed. She smoothed the sheets on top of him and smiled for a moment before going to the door. She took one last look at her brother before exiting, closing the door softly behind her. She didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was late. She made her way to her room, passing the others' rooms on the way.

Russia would never be alone again.

* * *

**Cheesy, sappy family/friend bonds. That is what I write :3 I'm sure you've all figured this out, but if somehow you're new, don't like, don't read. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I liked writing it. Russia is so cute. I love him. More history should start coming in by the next chapter. Please wait patiently for it. I don't know when it will come.**

**Let me know what you think of this. Did you like it, did you not like it? Why? Anything to improve or something you loved? Leave it in a review so I can know. Favorites and follows also make me squeel in delight :) Thank you for all of the support so far. **

**Have a great day :)**


	3. Reunited

**Hey fantastic people. :) Eheh, sorry this took so long. School and writer's block and a whole bunch of things came crashing on me at once. :P Not fun. But! It's here now! And I really like how it turned out :3 I hope you do too.**

**Awesome song of awesomeness (and this time it's German XD): ****_Wir Werden Uns Wiedersehen _****by Selig, I at least, I believe that's it ^^; There's an AMV on Youtube with this song :3 You guys should check it out**

**Hetalia is not nor will it ever be mine.**

* * *

Russia sat away from everyone else in the corner, and he was growing incredibly bored. The press conference had been going on for hours, and he didn't even need to do anything. SED Politburo's spokesperson, Günter Schabowski, was doing a fine job of saying what his country wanted. He didn't know why he was required to be there. Especially since they just put him in the corner with nothing to do. Still, he should at least try to act interested, the conference was being broadcasted after all.

He gave a small sigh and looked out the window, resting his chin on his hand. It wasn't a great view outside the window, but it gave him something to look at. The sky was gray today, clouds lazily but stubbornly drifting through the sky. He wished the blue sky would break through those clouds, it was so pretty. And he didn't get to see it all that often.

He stared toward the direction his home would be, though he couldn't see it. His friends were there, sitting and doing chores and just living. But Russia felt like more was about to happen. Prussia's people had been finding more ways to escape the wall, and Russia's government was becoming more lenient. Slowly, but surely, things were starting to change. Maybe something big would even happen this year. The year 1989. Maybe it would go down in history.

Russia hoped so. He hated how Prussia was trapped with him. Well, he loved having Prussia in his home, brightening everyone's day with his crazy antics, but . . . he shouldn't be there. He should be with his brother. He should be free.

"Before we wrap up I have one more thing to announce," Russia heard Günter say. He turned to see what was happening. The spokesperson was pulling something out of his jacket. "Shortly before this meeting I was handed this letter. I do not know what it is, but it is from the Krenz and Czechoslovak government. It says: To ease the complications of the new rules for passing through the Wall, we have decided to make new regulations. East Berlin refugees will be allowed to exit through direct crossing points between East and West Germany. This includes West Berlin. Also, we will allow private travel through the Wall."

There was a brief silence as the new information sunk in. Russia's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Was this true? Could this really be happening? He couldn't believe it, but he felt it. He could feel the change deep within his bones.

Then a reporter from ANSA spoke up. "When will these new regulation take effect?"

Günter swallowed and didn't answer for a moment. He really didn't know. No one had told him about this. He didn't know what the plans were. He had to make a quick assumption. "As far as I know effective immediately, without delay."

There was talk in the room, and he glanced at the corner. He had been doing that constantly throughout the conference, taking comfort in the big man being there, but now it was empty.

Russia was gone.

* * *

Prussia stared at the screen. He couldn't believe what had just been said. He'd been hoping and dreaming and praying for this day to come, and now it was here. He should get up. He should run to the Wall right now. But he couldn't. His limbs had frozen in place and his eyes stayed glued to the T.V.

Lithuania came in with a duster, humming to himself. Prussia didn't even glance at him.

Lithuania eyed him with confusion. "Prussia, are you all right?"

Prussia didn't answer. Didn't even move.

Frowning, Lithuania stepped closer to him. He looked at the T.V and saw the ending of a press conference. The one Russia was at, he realized. "What is it, Prussia?"

Prussia's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Lithuania was really starting to worry. This was nothing like how Prussia usually acted. Suddenly he heard the front door crash open and Russia came speeding into the room. His chest was heaving and his eyes were wide with an excited light.

"Prussia. It happened," he announced, a smile growing on his lips.

Prussia slowly turned his head to look at him. "I know."

Russia rushed to him and practically picked him up off of the couch. "What are you waiting for? Let's go. Let's go right now!"

He pushed Prussia from the room, leaving a smiling Lithuania behind. After a few more seconds of shocked-induced immobility Prussia was running alongside Russia, sprinting out of the house and into the still running car. They didn't even bother putting on seat belts before Russia was flying onto the road. They both stared at the road, Russia occasionally glancing at the albino.

Prussia was gripping the armrests until his knuckles turned white. Excitement was growing inside of him, but it wasn't just his. He could feel his people's elation stirring in his veins. This was happening. The day was finally here. People could get through freely. No more barriers and death. Families would be united.

Prussia would be reunited with Germany.

He couldn't get it cemented in his head. This all seemed like a dream. The past few months had seemed like a dream. He had had the time of his life in Russia's home. All of the nations there were awesome, and Russia was so kind. Ever since he came back from getting his heart back, staying at his house wasn't imprisonment. Wasn't anything close to being caged. He could've stayed there forever if Russia's government wasn't treating his people harshly. And if his brother wasn't on the other side of the wall.

Russia pulled to a stop a dozen yards away from it and they stepped out. There were a few people there, but not many. Prussia knew that wouldn't last for long. He could feel the intensity of his people. They were coming. There was fighting at the crossing. The refugees already here weren't being allowed through. Prussia looked at Russia in question.

Russia eyes were unfocused as he peered at the wall guards. "They haven't been told of the changes yet. They don't know what they're supposed to do." He blinked, shaking his head. It must have been confusing for him. His government was allowing one thing but no one else knew. Some of his people wanted the wall, others didn't. The feelings were fighting for dominance inside of him. Prussia knew how that felt. It wasn't fun.

Already more people began to gather. Soon hundreds of East Berliners were at the crossings, but still no one was allowed through. Russia and Prussia pushed their way through to the front and saw the crossing guards panicking, calling officials and yelling to each other in Russian. Prussia looked at Russia with worry in his expression.

"I have a pass that will let you through without any problems," Russia told him, leaning close so he could be heard without yelling over the crowd.

Prussia immediately shook his head, looking at a group of young people yelling at the crossing guards. "I get out when my people do."

Russia nodded. Eventually the guards started letting the "more aggressive" refugees through. They stamped their cards before letting them go. Prussia could feel each one of them step through. A little part of him was freed each time. It was a slow process, one his people were not willing to have the patience for. They pressed and yelled at the guards, pressuring them to let them through.

Their energy charged Prussia's veins and he found himself yelling with them. Russia looked a little uncomfortable, it was his people they were yelling at, but defiant nonetheless. Prussia could see that he was determined to get him to the other side.

Finally, _finally_, long after it got dark, they opened up the crossing to everyone. People started to swarm through, cheering and yelling as they made it to freedom. Prussia started to rush with them, but something brushed his arm. He turned around to see Russia withdrawing his hand, bringing both of them close to his chest. He tucked his face into his scarf, looking away from Prussia.

"I'm sorry. I-It was nothing," he said. "You should go. Go to your brother. Be free."

Prussia stared at him. This was so hard. Hard for both if them, but with Russia, he was losing someone. Losing a friend. He must be so afraid, so hurt, but he was still letting him go._ Encouraging_ him to go. Prussia came close to him again and wrapped his arms around the bigger man. He felt Russia stiffen with shock. He held him tighter and felt his hands hug him back hesitantly.

"I wasn't trapped with you," Prussia told him. "You are an amazing person, one I enjoyed being with this whole time. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I'll be gone. This isn't the end."

Russia's arm wrapped tighter around him and he felt Russia cry into his shoulder. He held him close, patting his head comfortingly.

"You promise?" came Russia's muffled question.

"I promise," Prussia answered immediately.

Russia pulled away then, sniffing and smiling at Prussia. "Go."

Prussia squeezed his hands one last time before turning and flying to the crossing. He pushed his way through and was on the other side. His breath stopped. He was surrounded by people. Smiling, crying, shouting, hugging, kissing, laughing, toasting with the champagne the Westerns brought, united people. Prussia smiled as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He could feel every reunion, every tearful embraced, every overjoyed shout resound inside of him. He opened his eyes and stared up into the sky. The same sky as before, but it had new light.

"Prussia!"

His eyes widened. He whipped around, looking for that voice. That beautiful, deep voice. He got a brief glimpse of blonde hair far away before it was covered by other wild Germans. Hardly noticing he was moving, he pushed his way through the crowd.

"West." It barely came out.

Another flash. "Is it you? Prussia?"

"Germany." It was a little louder and he began to pick up speed.

This time he saw the still small face. His eyes were wide, and flooded with joy. "Bruder."

Prussia started running, shoving people aside. Germany started running too.

"West!" Prussia shouted. His eyes were growing wet.

Germany pushed his way through, desperate to get to his brother to make sure he was there. That this was real. To keep him here, and stop him from disappearing ever again. "Bruder!"

"West!" His voice cracked with emotion.

He launched himself at the taller nation. They collided and Germany caught him, laughing with disbelief and joy. Prussia clung to him, his tears soaking his shirt. He felt Germany's hand on the back of his head and more tears flooded out of him. They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other, making absolutely sure that the other one was really there.

Then Prussia pulled away, grinning at his younger brother. "West."

Tears coated Germany's eyes as he stared at Prussia. "Prussia." His hand brushed the side of Prussia's face. "You're here. You're okay."

Prussia pressed his forehead against his. "Of course I am. I told you I would come back. No one can hold all this awesomeness back."

Germany laughed. A deep and long missed laugh. Oh, how he had missed his brother's unrealistic confidence. How he had missed that wacky grin. The tears trickled out as he hugged him again. "Bruder, I missed you so much."

Prussia patted his head. "I missed you too, Luddy. I missed you too."

No more words needed to be said. Prussia opened his eyes and saw people leaping onto the wall, celebrating by dancing. Prussia pulled away and took Germany's hand, dragging him closer to the concrete structure.

"Prussia?" Germany asked.

"Come on, West," Prussia said, turning his head to grin at him. "We're dancing."

Before Germany could say anything he was being pulled up. He stared down at the rock below his feet. This thing had separated his brother for years. How could Prussia stand to stand on it? He looked up and saw Prussia already dancing, joining the others. Then Germany understood. This was Prussia's way of showing that this wall was no longer. East and West Berliners were dancing together. They were unified. This wall didn't mean anything anymore.

Smiling, Germany danced alongside his brother.

Prussia smiled at him, but searched the east side of Germany as he danced. He wanted Russia up here with them. He deserved to celebrate with them. But he couldn't find the Russian anywhere. He frowned a little. What was Russia feeling right now? He had hoped he could cheer him up by getting him dancing, but now it seemed that wasn't happening. Giving a sad sigh, he let it go and kept celebrating with his fellow Germans.

Russia watched the celebrations from a distance. He didn't feel that he had the right to be there. The one who had caused them to be separated celebrating their unity? It wasn't right. They deserved to do that without him as a reminder. He felt separated from all the happy people. He wanted to be happy with them, joyous with them, but he couldn't. His government wasn't necessarily celebrating this occasion, and their moods affected his own.

And he was an outsider over there. A Russian wasn't supposed to be celebrating Germany's reunion. He didn't belong.

He saw some people jump on top of the wall and start dancing wildly. He smiled to himself. He was sure Prussia and his brother were up there. Prussia. He swallowed. They . . . had a good time together. Prussia even said so. Thinking about how Prussia wouldn't be living with him anymore made Russia's heart ache. That would be a hole that could never be filled again.

But, this was what was best. He couldn't keep Prussia trapped. He deserved to be with his brother. He deserved freedom. If anyone deserved that, it was him. Besides, this wasn't the end. Prussia promised him. He wasn't leaving him. They'd still see each other. They'd still talk. Prussia promised him. They'd still be friends. He wasn't being abandoned.

Prussia promised him.

Despite that promise, he heard words whispered into his ear. _He's the first to leave. The first. Others will join him. Everyone will join him._

* * *

**I'll just let you guys have a moment. If you want it.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**All right. Author's Note time. I hope you guys all liked this chapter :) I know I enjoyed writing it. And guess what? It's historically accurate XD I don't know why that makes so happy, but it does. The brothers were reunited! :D Yay! Good times. History can be awesome. Anyway, I don't know when the next update will be. Please be patient.**

**And let me know what you thought! Things you did or didn't like. Suggestions or compliments. Just leave it in a review! I also love it when people follow and favorite :) Best feeling ever.**

**Have a great day :D**


End file.
